kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Lichnos Beach Hotel
Parga Hotels, Located ideally on a sandy beach, surrounded with picturesque mountains, Lichnos Beach Hotel in Parga is a place for inspiration and feeling the joy of being close to nature LICHNOS BEACH HOTEL & SUITES . NESTLING ON THE BEACHFRONT. PARGA HOTELS - LICHNOS BEACH HOTEL IN GREECE,PARGA 'Being recently renovated,this luxury hotel in Parga is ready to welcome guests for the new season of 2012 providing them a quality of stay in one of 31 new design suites with the sea view and gorgeous Jacuzzi on the terrace for the unforgettable feelings during romantic holidays. All suites are furnished in the same minimalistic way that accentuates quality and elegance of the space, as well as the whole hotel does: the property combines well with the natural landscape of Ionian coast beauty. Both hotel’s brand new built restaurant and bar, situated just in a few steps from the seaside, are creative solution of professional architect who successfully adjusted buildings for summer weather conditions in Greece. Both look as an oasis between the golden sandy Lichnos Beach and infinity swimming pool, providing charming private atmosphere in the shadow for their guests' ' ' SIMPLICITY OF CONTEMPORARY DESIGN IN PARGA GREECE' ' ' 'Combining the beauty of Ionian coast nature and simplicity of contemporary design, a four star hotel Lichnos Beach Hotel & Suites offers a luxury sea view accommodation in Parga, Greece, which undoubtedly is the most beautiful place in Epirus region. Located ideally on a sandy beach, surrounded with picturesque mountains, Lichnos Beach Hotel in Parga is a place for inspiration and feeling the joy of being close to nature, with the adding of all necessary services for its guests comfort.' 'Being recently renovated, this luxury hotel in Parga is ready to welcome guests for the new season of 2012 providing them a quality of stay in one of 31 new design suites with the sea view and gorgeous Jacuzzi on the terrace for the unforgettable feelings during romantic holidays. All suites are furnished in the same minimalistic way that accentuates quality and elegance of the space, as well as the whole hotel does: the property combines well with the natural landscape of Ionian coast beauty.' '' '' SEA VIEW ACCOMMODATION IN PARGA ''Lichnos Beach, a luxury accommodation in Parga Greece , hosts a plethora of hotel rooms, suites and bungalows, for couples and family vacation, that all have a direct Ionian Sea view. Each unit has a comfortable balcony where you can have private, relaxing moments with your family. Additionally, all rooms, bungalows and suites automatically become romantic lovesome nests for couples and newlyweds who chose Lichnos bay in Parga, Greece, for their honeymoon destination.'' '' '' ' Category:Parga hotels Category:Parga Category:parga greece Category:greece,greece hotels Category:greece luxury hotels '''PARGA LUXURY HOTEL - LICHNOS BEACH HOTEL AND SUITES''' ''Whether one is looking for a quiet family accommodation, or rooms for couples with romantic sea view, luxury Lichnos Beach Hotel in Parga, seems to be the ideal place in Greece. Newly renovated in a great part, this sea view accommodation in Lichnos bay near Parga has everything one could ask for.'' ''Cozy family environment and soothing airy atmosphere; luxury rooms, bungalows and suites, surrounded by breathtaking indigo-blue sea view, lively colorful garden and tranquil evergreen hills, apply as the most suitable accommodation in Parga. A place powdered in romantic scenery for couples, offering simultaneously, unforgettable jolly family vacations.'' ''' ''' '''BUNGALOWS AND SUITES IN LICHNOS BEACH''' '''Right above the ivory beach, into a vast area blessed with natural beauty, Lichnos Beach, a sea view accommodation in Parga, provides its guests with extensively equipped rooms, bungalows and suites, all having a balcony with mesmerizing romantic view; a perfect couples or family accommodation in Greece. Lichnos Beach is not just another accommodation in Parga for a family or a couple; it is the ultimate luxury sea view accommodation in Parga, suitable for everyone.''' ''''''ΠΑΡΓΑ-ΞΕΝΟΔΟΧΕΙΑ -ΔΙΑΜΟΝΗ- LICHNOS BEACH HOTEL''' '''Το Lichnos Beach, ένα πανέμορφο ξενοδοχείο 4 αστέρων στην υπέροχη παργα κάνει τις επιθυμίες των διακοπών σας πραγματικότητα.Όλες μας οι επιλογές έχουν στόχο τη δική σας απολαυστική διαμονή στην Πάργα.' ''' ''' ''''' Category:Parga hotels Category:Parga Category:Greece Category:greece hotels Category:greece luxury hotels Category:Hoteleri Category:Parga hotels Category:Parga Category:greece Category:Greece hotels Category:Greece luxury hotel Category:lichnos beach hotel